


Kingdom Hearts: Aftermath -Apex High Arc-

by Zack1187



Series: Kingdom Hearts: Aftermath [1]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: F/F, F/M, Major Original Character(s), Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Original Character-centric
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-17 03:18:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9301670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zack1187/pseuds/Zack1187
Summary: Post KH3 (Or at least my interpretation of post KH3).  Xehanort, and his True Organization had been stopped by Sora, and Co. For a time afterwards, the worlds were in peace, until Three Organizations came to power. The Children Of Darkness, an organization that once idealized Xehanort, now their motivations are less clear. The New Guardians of Light, originally created by Sora, and Co. In order to shield the worlds from Darkness, but now, Sora is gone, the Organization's proprieties have shifted. And the Protectors of Balance, an organization that stood between the Light, and Darkness, in order to try and prevent all out war, but they could be doing more harm than good... A War is preordained by an ancient Prophecy, with Violet Alexandria Hart being at the center of it. This is her story.





	1. Violet Alexandria Hart

Xehanort and his True Organization had been stopped. The worlds had been saved, and in the years that followed peace had become normal. No big threats to the worlds, but there was a problem. With the influx of Light.

Light and Darkness exist in balance, one cannot survive without the other, and thus a problem formed. Doubt followed, some believing that Master Xehanort was in the right, admiring him for taking in Darkness because no one else would, the Light was blinding to him, so he took refuge in the Darkness. Now a new group of Zealots had emerged, with Master Xehanort as their inspiration. The Children of Darkness.

Naturally a group had formed in response to this. They wielded Light into battle, trying to destroy the Children of Darkness. They were trained under Sora, Riku, and Kairi. The three who had stood against Xehanort. Joining them were Aqua, Terra, and Ventus. They would train a new group of young people to combat the Children of Darkness. The New Guardians of Light.

However, between these two extremes a third group rose up, challenging the ideals of both. They stood for Balance. A perfect balance between Light and Darkness. The other groups sought to crush each other, while this group sought to combine the ideals, recognizing that Light and Darkness couldn’t exist without each other. They sought to bring both groups to an understanding, if that could not be done, they would crush both. With no extremes on either side balance would be achieved. The Protectors of Balance.

-Aftermath-

“Violet Alexandria Hart. Get up.” A woman ordered, she had dark caramel eyes pointed in a glare, her short brown hair still wet from the shower, and pushed back. She was wearing a dark red robe, which contrasted with her paler skin tone. She stood over her adoptive daughter, who was currently sleeping on the couch.

“Hmm… Go away, no play now…” Violet mumbled in her sleep, turning away from the offending noise, her shorter blonde hair shifting slightly over her pale skin. The woman glared down at her, and smacked her stomach harder than necessary, but it got the teen up, with a scream.

“Toni, what was that?” A feminine voice called from down the hall, Toni blushed slightly, even though her wife couldn’t see her, her daughter glared up at her, eyes nearly the same color as Toni’s own.

“Nothing babe! Violet fell off the couch!” Toni called back, if Kelsi had known that she had smacked Violet, she would be in trouble, and she was trying to avoid that at all costs. Violet just glared up at her, to which Toni pointed a finger in her face. “Shut it you, you were supposed to be up five minutes ago, you’ve got school.” Toni said, Violet just shook her head.

“I thought I had one more day? I still have like a day, or something like that…” Violet murmured, rubbing her eyes with the back of her hands. Toni shook her head.

“Not according to your mothers schedule. So, quit trying to weasel out of it, get your ass up, and get ready. I’m leaving in ten minutes, if you aren’t at the door, your ass is walking.” Toni said before she walked away, Kelsi poked her head out of the doorway, and gave her wife a look.

“You know that wont cut it Love.” The blonde said, Toni shook her head, as Kelsi’s blue eyes slip past her and to Violet. “Don’t worry, your mom will wait as long as it takes, but you really should try to get ready as fast as possible, okay honey?” Kelsi asked, Violet smiled at her mother, and gave her a thumbs up.

“For sure. I’ll get right on it!” Violet announced, as she bounded off the couch, and to her room, Kelsi frowned as he daughter ran past her.

“No running!” Kelsi announced, and Violet came to a screeching halt, obeying the order as Kelsi went back to her bathroom to finish up. Toni glared at her, as she was getting dressed.

“You’re too lenient with her you know.” Toni said, as she pulled jeans on, Kelsi just rolled her eyes as she returned to doing her makeup.

“You’re too strict.” Kelsi countered, before she put on lipstick, Toni pulled a black shirt on. Toni just came up behind her and looked at her as she finished with her makeup.

“I don’t see how you can wear that shit everyday.” Toni said, Kelsi just shook her head, looking at Toni in the mirror.

“Put a dollar in the jar.” Kelsi said, Toni frowned.

“Aw come on!”

“Nope. You know our deal, you curse, it goes towards Violet’s allowance. In fact, you said ass twice earlier, so that’s another dollar.” Kelsi said, Toni sighed, and left the bathroom to do Kelsi’s bidding. Violet smiled as she saw Toni put the money in the jar. The young blonde had gotten ready for school in record time. Dressed in jeans, and a white long-sleeved shirt, with a black sleeve-less hoodie.

“Hair’s still wet mom.” Violet quipped, Toni glared at her, and flicked her forehead.

“I know that squirt. You ready now?” Toni asked, Violet nodded, and Toni smiled at her. “Awesome. Hey, Kelsi! I’m leaving, okay babe?” Toni announced, Violet grabbed her bag, and slung it over her shoulders.

“Okay, have fun, and stay out of trouble! Violet that goes for you too!”

“Bye mother! Love you!” Violet called as she and Toni left the house. Toni shut the door, and pulled out her keys, unlocking the car with the press of a button. Violet looked around fondly, Virtuoso City was a beautiful place.

“Get in Kid.” Toni said, Violet smiled at her, and got in the passenger side. Toni got in the drivers side, and started the car up. She drove off towards the school. Apex High. Toni’s eyes drifted over to Violet, whose eyes had drifted out the window. “You remember everything I taught you? About strength?” Toni asked, Violet looked back, and pulled a Key-Chain from her pocket, a Chain with a Thalassa Shell Wayfinder on the end. Someone had given it to her on her seventeenth birthday.

“Of course mom. But, you know mother says that Magic is superior to strength.” Violet reminded Toni, who shook her head.

“She doesn’t know what she’s talking about Violet. Just… Be careful okay, and if anyone, guy or girl grabs your ass, kill em.” Toni said, Violet smiled as they pulled up to the school. It was her first day at this school specifically, it was for people who were training to be warriors, of Light, Darkness, or Balance, whether they be Key-Wielders or not, all were welcome.

Violet smiled and pocketed her Keychain, and kissed her mom on the cheek before hopping out of the car, smiling at all the people she saw. She was ready for the first day of school, and whatever surprises awaited her. She didn’t know that this would be the day her life changed forever.

-Aftermath-


	2. The First Day - Part:1

Violet smiled and looked around. There were so many students. A part of her wanted to just go and explore the huge building in front of her, and another wanted to just stand there and take it all in for a second. The building was truly impressive, massive. She looked around, and saw the school sign, it had an overhead map of the school. She moved to look at it.

The school was broken up into four parts. The bottom of the map showed the area where she was standing now. The part of the building directly in front of her was the general schooling area. The left side was the Children of Darkness part of the school, where people who chose that path would study primarily. On the right was the New Guardians of Light side, then the top part of the school on the map was reserved for the Protectors of Balance. The large building was shaped like a square, with a large courtyard in the center, also segmented into four sections based on the faction. Behind the school seemed to be the beginning of a forest.

She smiled, not complicated at all. The problem was… She didn’t know which faction she wanted to join just yet. Each had pros and cons to them. People always talked about what would happen once everything was all said and done. They said it would be eternal bliss, in Darkness, in Light, and in Balance. But what about the here and now? Innocent people were being killed in these battles that only seemed to be escalating daily. Who cared about them, who was looking out for the people caught in the crossfire?

Violet shook her head slightly, no one seemed to care about all the lives that were being shed, and Violet wasn’t for people in general, but still, she didn’t support innocents being killed. What if this turned into another Keyblade war like it seemed to be building up to. No matter the outcome, Violet recognized that there was never a good war.

“Hey! Violet right?” Violet was dragged out of her thoughts by the voice, she turned to see a dark skinned boy, about a year older than her, bald head, and clean shaven dressed in a baggy hoodie, and jeans, he smiled at her, she returned the gesture.

“Yeah, and I’ll just ignore the part where you know my name already, because that’s not creepy at all.” Violet quipped, the boy laughed and smiled at her.

“Funny little white girl. Alright, listen here’s how it is, right? I’m apart of the Protectors of Balance, and your advisor to them. Basically think of me as your guide, and mentor in the Protectors of Balance. That’s how I know your name.” He explained, Violet nodded, he smiled at her, and held out his hand. “I’m Damon by the way.”

“Violet Alexandria Hart. You already knew that, but my mother would kill me if I wasn’t polite.” Violet said, shaking his hand, he smiled.

“Great, alright. So, I just saw you and thought, why not introduce myself? Point is, how it works is like this. I’m your guide for the Protectors of Balance right? So, this first week is just kinda you going around meeting everyone, and at the end, you decide which faction you want to join, so like, for the first two days you’ll be passed off between me and two others. Then day three you’ll be with the Light Guide for the day. Four, you’re back with me, and five is the Darkness day.”

“That’s… A lot to take in…” Violet trailed off, Damon waved her off.

“Nah, its all good. I’ll come find you at lunch, though. I think your Light guy is over there, the one in that scarf. Think that’s Jesse, he’s a good kid. I’ll see you around white girl.” Damon said, as he began to walk away, Violet shook her head.

“Are you really gonna keep calling me white girl?” Violet asked, Damon smiled at her.

“Would you rather me call you baby girl?” Violet blushed a little bit, and smirked.

“That was cheesy. Kinda cute though, we’ll have to talk about this later!” Violet called, Damon waved to her. She smiled and looked over to the boy Damon pointed out. He seemed to be alternating between staring at a picture and looking around. He had long brown hair, with glasses over dark green eyes. He was dressed in a black trench coat, with a dark grey scarf around his neck. He wore dark blue jeans, and black sneakers. She walked up to him, and tapped him on the shoulder, he turned and smiled at her.

“It’s you! Violet Alexandria Hart. I’m Jesse Oliver Valentine. I’m a New Guardian of Light!” He told her, she smiled at him. “Okay, so you’re going to be with me until Lunch, so would you like a tour?” He asked, Violet smiled.

“Sure. I would love to stroll around the school with a cutie like yourself.” Violet flirted, Jesse blushed, and rubbed the back of his head. Violet liked to keep people on their toes, and Jesse seemed like the type to get flustered easily.

“You don’t have to say that, really. It’s distracting.”

“Of course it is. don’t sweat it Jesse. I’m not in the mood for a relationship anyway. I just like to flirt with people. Plus, if my last relationship is any indication, getting close mans getting hurt.” Violet said, Jesse gave her a look.

"Is that right?”

“Yeah. So, I'm really not looking for anything serious, or anything at all right now. Just want a new start.” Violet explained, Jesse nodded, and scrunched up his face.

“We all have a history.”

“Yeah... Mine's filled with not so amazing experiences. Rather not get into that right now, I barely know you.” Violet told him, Jesse nodded. “Trust me though, you couldn’t handle me, if we ever did get in a relationship.”

“How do you figure?” Jesse asked, taking that as a challenge, she smirked at him.

“Are you willing to get a little rough some times? I like it rough sometimes, and softer at others, but I have to have both. So, if you aren’t willing to get rough, we cant work together.” Violet told him, he gave her a look.

“So, you’ve had sex a lot I take it?” Jesse asked, with a smirk, she glared at him.

“I’m not easy! I’ve only been with like three people, one guy, and two girls. Actually me and the girl just broke up like a week ago, I dont remember the other girl at all. I dont recall having an amazing time with sex actually. With the guy it was my first time, and not fun. I dont remember that one girl, and with my former girlfriend, it was all vanilla. Which was nice but-"

“This conversation is weird. Can it stop right now please?” Jesse asked, interrupting her, Violet nodded.

“Sure. I’m sure you don’t want all the details of my sex life. So, tell me about the Light side, why should I join you guys?”

“We’re making the worlds a better place.” Jesse answered. Violet rolled her eyes.

“Everyone says that though. It’s all just talk. Literally anyone can say they’re making the worlds a better place, but why specifically are you guys the best choice?”

“Well, you’ve seen what can happen when people try to use the Darkness. Xehanort nearly brought the worlds to an end multiple times. People will abuse the Darkness to do the same, so it has to be eradicated. After all, all the old fairy tails say the worlds used to bathe in the light, it was peaceful, then the Darkness came.”

“Actually, wasn’t the Darkness formed in peoples hearts when they started fighting over Kingdom Hearts? It seems to me like people fighting now are just breeding more Darkness, so you’re entire operation is kinda flawed.” Violet pointed out.

“Well, you see…” Jesse stopped, and thought about it for a second. “Well, that may be the case sure, but still. Fighting for a righteous cause is just. Eventually, we’ll be strong enough to eradicate the darkness entirely. There has to be a way to get back to a world full of Light, we’re trying to find it, and isn’t that worth fighting for?” Jesse asked, Violet nodded.

“I suppose. But to be honest, I’m more concerned with the threat of war. That’s never a good thing Jesse.” Violet said, Jesse nodded.

“That is true Violet.” Jesse said, with a sad look. “But, it cant be helped now. Things are in motion, and we cant stop them, so we have to try and make it better in the moment. Should precaution have been taken? Yes, but that doesn’t change what the right thing to do is now.” Jesse said, Violet smiled at him.

“You’re alright Jesse. So, should we get to this tour or what? I feel like we just wasted a bunch of time.” Violet pointed out, Jesse smiled, and rubbed the back of his head.

“Yeah. I’m no expert on this place, I’m just supposed to take you around to see a few teachers, meet a few of the older students, show you what our faction is all about.”

“Well, lead the way then Jesse.” Violet said, Jesse smiled and walked towards the right side of the building. Jesse pointed out a few statues, one of Sora, wielding the Kingdom Key, and another of his best friend Riku, wielding Way to Dawn. Violet smiled, and let Jesse explain who they were exactly, he seemed really passionate about their cause, she noticed most people were. She couldn’t imagine being so devoted to anything like that.

“-No one’s gonna help you, you stupid bitch, now shut up, and get what’s coming to you!” Violet and Jesse heard a male voice yell from the side of the school, they exchanged a look and began running. Whoever that was, was going to get their ass kicked, if Violet had anything to say about it.

They arrived to see a girl about a year younger than them on the ground. She had deep red hair, and matching makeup, with an alabaster skin tone. Her dark brown eyes staring up at the male, who was dressed in a black jacket, and dark jeans. He seemed to be fiddling with the front of his pants, Jesse glared at him, and pulled his scarf from his neck, using it like a whip he flung it at the guy, the scarf wrapping around his neck, Jesse pulled him back so the guy was lying on the ground before him and Violet.

“Say that again please, I don’t think anyone heard you.” Violet growled out, as she glared down at the boy, he was a year older than her. “Now, why are you being an idiot, and this reason better be good, or else.”

“She’s a dyke!” The teen tried to explain, to which Violet’s face twisted in rage.

“So what?!” She yelled at him, before taking a breath and looking to Jesse. “Let him up, I’m gonna teach this mother fucker a lesson.” Violet muttered darkly. Jesse gave her an unsure look, but didn’t challenge her, he pulled his scarf away, and arranged it back on his own neck. Violet pulled out her Key-Chain, gripping it in her hand, and calling forth Oathkeeper.

“You need backup?” Jesse asked, Violet shook her head, and roughly pulled the teen up.

“Get out a weapon now.” Violet ordered him, he grumbled, and pulled a scythe from seemingly nowhere. He pushed his long black hair out of his eyes, and glared at her, as his bright yellow eyes focused on her. So, he used the Darkness huh? Violet had never fought someone like this before, but she was more than eager.

“Don’t blame me if I kill you.” The teen warned her, Violet smirked at him.

“You wont even be able to keep up.” Violet proclaimed. She rushed forward, turning her entire body on her heel, she ended up sliding behind the teen, and hit him in the back of the leg with Oathkeeper. She then brought up her hand, charging it with magic before placing it against his back, shocking him with a powerful Thunder Spell, the teen flew forward, and slammed against the wall of the school.

He recovered almost instantly, kicking off the wall at her, she shook her head, and slid under him, hitting him with her Keyblade in his ribs, he screamed. Violet got up and ran at him, he glared at her and swung his scythe at her head, she smirked, and blocked his scythe with her Keyblade, getting close to him. 

He glared at her, and grabbed her by the throat roughly, causing her to cough as he used the Darkness to enhance his strength, trying to close off her windpipe. He smirked and rushed towards the wall, slamming her head against it once, causing her to spit up some blood, before doing it again over and over, causing her to black out, just as some distant yelling was heard…

-Aftermath-

Pitch black. Pain. Fuck. They’re going to kill me. Unless of course I’m already dead. Which would admittedly suck…

Violet hummed, opening her eyes to the blinding white of a hospital room. Why? Why did every medical room have to be fucking white? She looked around, seeing a familiar face, a couple to be exact. Damon, the one closest to her, watching her with a curious and worried expression. Jesse looking up from a book at her, looking slightly relieved, and the girl she tried to save.

“Man, baby girl, you gave me quite the fuckin’ scare. Your head okay?” Damon asked, Violet smiled at him, but it hurt to do anything, so she ended up wincing. “Hey, just take it easy okay, I mean, your head got fucked, I don’t know how many times he slammed you into that wall, but it was fucked up. You’re throats all bruised up too.” Damon muttered, Violet tried to nod, but it hurt too much. It also hurt to breath in general, she didn’t want to even try to talk.

“I tried to help fast as I could, but there was so much blood. I didn’t think you were going to make it… If it wasnt for-” Jesse said, Damon turned his head to look at him.

“Hey, I don’t think she wants to know that man.” Damon interrupted, Jesse frowned, and nodded apologetically.

“I told you it was a fucking mistake! She isn’t ready for this!” Violet heard Toni yell from the other room. Just then the door opened, revealing Toni, and Kelsi, along with someone else, who Violet assumed was the principal.

“You pushed for her to come here first Love.” Kelsi reminded her wife, who merely grunted in response, seeing that her adopted daughter was awake. Both her parents rushed to her, Toni giving her a painful hug. In more than one way. Kelsi smiling down at her, trying to pry her wife off of her daughter.

“Don’t you ever fucking scare me like that again, you hear me?” Toni ordered her daughter, Kelsi smiled, but seeing her daughter was in pain tried to ease her wife away from the bone crushing hug she was giving Violet.

“Love… Let her breathe, you’re crushing her.” Kelsi said, Toni looked guilty and released Violet from her grasp. Putting the back of her hand up to her eyes.

“I need a fucking minute…” Toni muttered before storming out of the room. A loud crash was heard as the building shook slightly, Violet and Kelsi assumed that Toni had punched a wall.

“You’re coming home with us as soon as it’s safe for you to leave.” Kelsi explained as she sat on the bed next to Violet, pushing some hair from her face. The red head that Violet saved smiled at her.

“Thank you for saving me! I’m sorry I got you hurt…” The girl muttered, Violet shook her head slightly, trying to say it wasn’t her fault, luckily Kelsi recognized this.

“It’s not your fault Ruby. You know that.” Kelsi said, Violet looked up at her, she had heard that name before. “Violet, you and Ruby used to play together when you were younger.” Kelsi explained, with a gentle smile.

“Hey, um, you’re her mom right?” Damon asked, and Kelsi shook her head.

“I’m her mother. Violet doesn’t like it when you get those mixed up. Toni is her mom.” Kelsi explained, Damon nodded.

“Well, I think you raised a really special girl here Mrs. Hart, and I swear, I’ll do whatever I can to make sure some shit like this doesn’t happen again. I’ll protect her.” Damon proclaimed. Kelsi smiled.

“I’m sure she appreciates it, but right now I don’t know if she’ll continue going to school here. I’ll have to talk with Toni about it.” Kelsi told him. The principal cleared his throat, he was dressed in a grey suit, and black tie. He had graying black hair and light blue eyes.

“What happened today was a travesty, and not a reflection on our school, but of a simple outburst of violence. This kind of behavior will not be tolerated, I assure you. This is a relatively safe place, and we would be lucky to have someone like you here at our school Violet.” He said, with a smile, Kelsi smiled at him slightly. Violet sighed.

“Like I said. We’ll have to talk about it.” Kelsi said, before the door opened and Toni walked in, her hand wrapped in a bandage, the nurse next to her, with a worried look.

“Be more careful.” The nurse said, before shifting all her attention to Violet, moving over to the young girl. Checking her pulse, and smiling. “Everything seems normal. No permanent damage. She should be cleared to leave in another hour. I would ask that you three return to whatever duties you have.” The nurse directed the comment at the three students.

“Me and Jesse are supposed to lead her around, we’re her advisers to the Balance, and Light respectively, so we’re kinda tied to her ma’am.” Damon explained, the nurse sighed.

“I’ll go I guess. My advisors are probably looking for me.” Ruby said, smiling at Violet, before she walked out of the room. "Where did she go anyway? She saves Violet and just leaves, that's weird." Ruby noted before she walked off to find one of her other advisers. One was missing, the other had hurt Violet, that only left her Protectors of Balance adviser.


End file.
